


Iron and Steel

by Ripki



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Attraction, these two are never going to get it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripki/pseuds/Ripki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in dark corners and darker chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron and Steel

\----

They meet in dark corners and darker chambers. He with a heady desire and heavy need, with coaxing words and gentle murmurs and forbidden touch. She with a throbbing pulse and quick breath, with hundred half-truths and thousand omissions and one lie. 

 

Who leads this dance?

 

He keeps her in a cage; she sets him a trap. He watches her every move with hungry eyes; she listens on tiptoe behind closed doors for his voice. She is a prisoner of her own secrets, while he is a captive of his ambitions. 

 

Who masters this race?

 

He serves cruelty and harsh twisted law – he values loyalty. 

 

She works for justice and prosperity – she is a traitor. 

 

She is the iron, the bedrock of the earth. He is the steel, the sharp edge of the blade.

 

Between them lies the blood, the dark pull. The thrilling power and splitting conflict. 

 

Who will win this fight?

 

Who will come out on top?

 

This is the secret that no one knows: she wears a mask, acts in a shadowy play, but somewhere deep, somewhere real, she is stirred. He is not a good man – but sometimes it doesn't matter.

 

And this is the secret that no one will ever know: he is the fist of a tyrant, the bearer of blame, and still after everything, he is moved. He is not a good man – but sometimes he wishes he had made a different choice. 

 

There is a truth unsaid (a secret no one knows)

 

they have never been more alive than when they come together furiously in the dark

 

when it's a tie.

 

fin.


End file.
